Happy Birthday
by Ship of Ships
Summary: Turning 18 was about the most amazing thing that ever happened to Frank, mostly because he didn't think he would live much longer than 17. He didn't want to have a big celebration, but he wanted something special. Short, Frank/Hazel (Frazel) semi-smut. HoH spoilers, R


**Hello! No time for long intro, just look at my bio. But If you do have a ship request, please do it in this format:**

**ex. (Nico/Jason, T (Rating), Genre)**

**I will NOT take any full-on story lines, plots, and/or OC's due to the rules and consideration. It's just a request.**

**This a short but sweet Frazel one-shot semi-smut.**

**Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

FRANK

Turning 18 was about the most amazing thing that ever happened to Frank, mostly because he didn't think he would live much longer than 17.  
He didn't want to have a big celebration, but he wanted something special. He was staying at Camp Half-Blood for a week, just to see what it was like. It was nothing like Camp Jupiter. His camp had a lot of rules, and a schedule, but Half-Blood was more laid back. Demigods here weren't as tense, and they didn't exactly have a system, which Frank being praetor found weird, but nice in a way.

The other 6 demigods had thrown him a surprise birthday party, in the Poseidon cabin. What wasn't much of a surprise was that when Leo and Percy brought out the cake, there wasn't much to eat. Frank could see Leo holding back a smile while he munched on a certain dessert.  
After about half an hour of laughing, talking, and playing pin-the-tail-on-the-satyr, (they were going to have a serious talk with the Coach) everyone went back to their cabins, all except for himself.

Hazel wanted him to meet up at the Hades cabin. She had left a bit early, but Frank didn't know what for. But when the party was over he went to see his girlfriend.

When he got there, he couldn't help but be a little freaked out. Obsidian makes up most of the cabin and a skull is hung over the doorway. The green Greek fire that is normally lit was burned out, which didn't make any sense to Frank.

Still, he knocked on the creepy door and heard a female voice say, "Come in".

He walked inside, to see a big black mirror beside the door and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Looking back at him was a full-grown, 18 year old man, about 6ft 1in. But that wasn't all of it; Mars's blessing only did half the work. The football player image changed into a Chris Evans physic, making him look a bit leaner. His face was more chiseled as well, sharper at his jaw. Is this how everybody saw him? When was the last time he looked in a mirror, couple of months, maybe?

His thought where interrupted by a voice that seemed to be reading his mind. "I think you look handsome."

He turned around, and he had to take some time to register. Hazel was dressed in nothing but tight short shorts, and a purple spaghetti strap top. It wasn't much, literally, but Frank couldn't speak. Being 16, she grew taller and her curves were more pronounced.

"Uh, I ah, was just eh, where you…?" he trailed off because he was just in too much awe. She'd never dressed like this before.

"Oh, it's okay. I just wanted us to have some alone time, so I could give you your birthday present." she said. Something about her seemed different tonight. The way she moved was…

He couldn't think straight. He walked over to girl, and smirked mischievously. "Oh ya, and what is my present?" he asked.  
Hazel walked towards him slowly, grabbed him by the collar, and smashed her lips to his.

This was NOT one of those innocent kisses they had shared before; this one was more passionate, more yearning, and more… lustful. Hazel wrapped her legs around Frank's waist, and he held her up. Frank walked over the bed to set her down.

Hazel moved her hand from her boyfriend's shirt, to his neck and pulled him down closer.

They came up slightly for air, but they went right back down.

Frank, feeling courageous today, slipped his tongue into Hazel mouth. Hazel, not hesitating, returned the favor quickly. He mouth was cool, and she tasted like French vanilla ice-cream. Frank couldn't get enough. Soon, they were in a make-out war, one wanting dominance over the other.

Hazel flipped them over, so that she was straddling his mid-section. He could feel her warmth, and he knew she was wet.  
She broke off and looked at him. "Now remember, this is MY present to YOU."

In an instant, his shirt flew off into nowhere. She probably used some power of the mist.

Her gold eyes were full with lust, looking at his bare chest. As she ran her hands up and down body, Frank closed his eyes, just loving the feel of her touching him.

Her hands made it down to his pants when Frank grabbed her wrist.

"Hazel, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I know," she said calmly, "but I want to. I need you."

Frank grabbed her by the face gently, and pulled her back up to his lips.

"Okay," he gasped after they broke apart.

The rest of the night Frank couln't forget the rest of that glorious night, mostly because the son of death had to interrupt them.

* * *

**This is my first one, and I didn't want it to be a full-on smut-fic., but please;**

**Request**

**Read**

**Review**

**Repeat ;)**


End file.
